Legend of Zelda: Shadow Realm
by TJtheWerewolf
Summary: When Link beats Ganondorf Midna's curse doesn't break. So, he travels to the Shadow Realm, Hyule's polar opposite, for a cure where Zelda's an evil tyrant, Ganondorf's a good guy and why does Dark Link AND Twili Link want to kill Good Link? MxL GxZ R&R pl
1. A New Adventure

**Summary: Link gets thrown into another adventure when Midna's curse doesn't get broken. The only thing that can break her curse is in the Shadow Realm, Hyrule's polar opposite. Link has to venture through this evil Hyrule to fight the evil tyrant... Zelda? And Ganondorf is a good guy? Can Link survive long enough to break Midna's curse?**

**(A/N) Ok, I'll be working on two fics at one, which unfortunately means slower updates. Sorry, guys, but this is one story I could wait on. This one had loads of adventure, action and a bit of Midna and Link romance, which I thought would be awesome. (Really, I'm a big fan of Midna and Link shipping.) As for the action, I thought it'd be awesome for a Link, Dark Link, AND Twili Link three way brawl! I hope you guys like this one!**

**Ch.1:A New Adventure**

Link gasped. On top of the hill was a lone figure, holding something in it's hands. It was Midna. Link ran up the hill, in disbelief. How could she have survived? He saw the castle explode, with her still inside. Or, maybe, had she warped out at the last second? He still ran, not even daring to slow down. When he got to the top, he stopped, standing right behind her, smiling.

Midna turned around to look at him. She looked as though she was going to cry any second. What was wrong? Link knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, for comfort, but it wasn't long before she fell into his chest, sobbing.

"It didn't work!" she cried, her face buried in his chest. "I can't believe it didn't work!"

"What didn't work?" he asked wrapping his arms around her small body.

"The curse!" she sobbed harder. "You killed Ganondorf, why didn't it break?!" Midna was crying harder than ever. Link had never seen her show this much sadness before. It made him feel bad that he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, Midna..." he sighed, holding her. "I wish, I could help you..."

"You _can_ help, O chosen hero..." all four of the light spirits spoke at once.

Link and Midna both looked up, seeing the four beasts of light, looking down upon them.

"Do not fret young Twilight Princess..." Ordona spoke.

"Something can be done to break your curse..." Faron finished.

Link and Midna looked at each other. Midna dried her eyes as they stared at each other not sure whether to believe the light spirits or not. Of course, it was no question. The light spirits had no reason to lie and they were known to never lie. The duo turned their attention bake to the four spirits.

"The object you need is not in this land, nor in the next, it is in a different realm..." Lanayru spoke.

"So, its in the Twilight Realm?" Midna asked, her face lighting up, but she soon frowned again when Eldin answered.

"No, it is not, it is in the Shadow Realm, the exact opposite of Hyrule. It is filled with shadows and has every being the Light Realm has, only they are their exact opposite..." the spirit explained.

"We will create a gate for you to enter and exit the Shadow Realm, but for protection purposes, it will be no easy task to get to it. Will you go?" Lanayru spoke.

"You can't be serious..." a voice came from behind Link and Midna.

"Indeed we are, Princess..." Ordona spoke as the light spirits bowed to Zelda. "Link is the chosen hero, just like Ganondorf was the chosen villain. We are confident he is capable of retrieving what he needs to break the Twilight Princess' curse."

"Ordona," she sigh. "I trust you with this choice, but..." Zelda paused. "The Shadow Realm as a replica of everyone in the Light Realm, and even Link has a dark side... Did you not think about _his_ shadow form?"

"Indeed we did, you Highness..." Eldin replied. "But Link _is_ the chosen hero, we a certain that he can make it through the Shadow Realm. He is guided by the Great Goddess, Farore, Dark Link is not..."

"As you wish..." Zelda gave in. "Link, are you _sure_ you wish to go?"

Link nodded. "This is for Midna..." he looked at the imp in his arms. "I'm positive."

Zelda nodded. "Good luck, then. I hope you both return home, safely. I must go, now, the guards are most likely looking for me." They said their goodbyes and Zelda left.

Midna floated out of Link's arms and turned to the light spirits. "Where will you put the gateway to the Shadow Realm?" she asked.

"It is on the far side of Death Mountain, on the boarder of Hyrule." Faron answered. "It will take a day to complete the creation, we suggest you be on your way, if you want to make it there by tomorrow."

Link stood up as the spirits disappeared. He looked at Midna and she stared back. She landed on the ground and picked up her broken mask. She floated up again, in front of Link.

"Looks like I won't be wearing this any more," she laughed nervously. She let go of it and it fell back down to the earth. She sighed, looking at the ground. "Link..." her voice was just above a whisper. "Thank you..." she said.

Link put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Don't say that... You don't have to thank me." he looked at her. Midna took his hand in both hers and rubbed it. "Come on, let's go, we've go a big adventure ahead of us."

(Time break)

Link rode Epona as she galloped across Hyrule field. The sun was almost below the tree tops, now and there were several stars in the sky, close to the moon, which was full. Link pulled at Epona's reins, bringing her to a stop. He got off of his horse and Midna popped out of his shadow.

"Time to set up camp, already?" Midna asked, looking at a nearby cave, which they would probably use as a shelter for the night.

"Yes," he answered, walking towards a tree that was close by, most likely to get some firewood. "Its almost dark and I want to be on our merry way when the sun rises, besides," he continued. "Fighting Ganondorf really takes it out of you..."

"I guess, I know what you mean..." she sighed, remember how her round with Ganondorf went. That settled that. Midna had to admit, using that much magic took it's toll later on. She landed on the ground and picked a few twigs up. She wanted to help Link, it was the least she could do for him. He could have left her in her imp form while he went back to his life as a ranch hand in his little village, but he didn't.

"Why?" she asked, stopping from picking any more sticks up.

"Hm?" Link stood from picking a small limb up.

"Why did you help me?" she questioned. "Not only did you go beat Zant for me, but you decided to come do this, you wanted to help me get my true form back."

"Why?" he repeated. He knelt down in front of her and placed all the sticks he picked, on the ground next to him. "Midna, believe it or not, you're my best friend... Why else would I do it?"

"I'm... your best friend?" she watched him nod, slowly. "What about that girl from your village?"

"You mean, Ilia?" he asked. "She's kind of annoying, really... She's constantly taking Epona, making me 'behave' like I should... She treats me more like a pet, than anything..."

Midna smiled. She was his best friend. She actually had a friend now, too. Living as a princess, she never got time to make friends.

Midna showed him the sticks she had gotten up for him. He smiled one of his heart warming smiles at her.

"Thanks for the help..." he said, picking his sticks back up.

They headed back to the small cave and threw their sticks on the ground. Link stacked all of the smallest twigs in a pile and grabbed two rocks. He struck them together making sparks. The sparks landed on the pile of dried wood, making it catch fire. Link looked up at the sky as the fire grew. He noticed clouds rolling in.

"Rain's coming..." he said. Midna looked from the fire, to him, to the sky.

"Damn it..." she sighed. "I was hoping we could look at the stars tonight..."

Link looked at her. She was looking up at the sky, probably hoping to the three goddesses that the clouds would just pass quickly. That didn't happen. Not even a minute later it began to rain, it wasn't a drizzle or a sprinkle, but a full blown storm. The water made puddles in no time at all. Link could tell it wasn't going to ease up any time soon. He took the Master Sword and his shield off his back and leaned it against the cave wall. He picked Midna up and put her in his lap. She looked up at him and he looked back at her.

"You look... different without your mask..." he said. "It's a good different though..." Midna smiled.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not," she giggled. "But thanks anyway."

"Hey..." he spoke, getting Midna's attention again. "Does your hair _have_ to be in a ponytail?" he asked. As her answer she pulled the bind out of her hair and twirled it in her hand with her fingers. Her orange hair fell down to her lower back as she let go of it. "Wow..." he said, looking at her. "You should leave it like that..."

She smiled and shook her head, letting her hair fly in all directions. She grabbed the bond with the hand from her hair and put it in her storage place. She looked out at the rain again, it was finally night time. Why did it have to be tonight? Couldn't it have held off for one more day? She wanted so desperately to look at the stars.

"Got that blanket?" Link interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly produced the blanket Link had asked for. He laid back, waiting for Midna to lay down with him. Once she did, Link covered both of them with the cover. Midna moved closer to Link, practically bore into his side, for warmth. She yawned once, then, was out cold. Link could hear her snoring softly. It wasn't really snoring, more like heavy breathing, like one would do when they're asleep.

Link smiled and chuckled softly. "Goodnight Midna..." he whispered. He threw more wood on the fire and finally went to sleep himself.

(Time break)

The next morning, Link woke to see Midna, sitting at the opening of the cave. She had her back to him, she was looking out at Epona eating grass. That's what it looked like she was staring at, anyway.

"Midna...?" Link called, groggily, rubbing his eyes. She turned and looked at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled. "Its about time your lazy butt got up!" She stood up, her hair was still down, although, it was a mess. She tried to straighten it out by running her fingers through it. It worked, to a degree.

"Are you awake enough to go?" she asked him, floating into the air.

He stood up and stretched. "Yeah... I think so..." He handed her the blanket and she put it away.

Link walked out to Epona and climbed onto her. She gave a whinny as he climbed on and Midna hid in his shadow. Link spurred Epona, making her take off towards Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. As they entered the village, Link stopped Epona at Eldin's Spring. He walked into the water and called for the spirit.

"Link..." Eldin spoke as he appeared. "You are here... Very good... The path to the other side of Death Mountain is at the bottom of the gorge on the other side of this village. Go there and follow the gorge until you come across the way to the bottom, it is a ladder. Go down this ladder and walk back up the gorge to the path. The path is a tunnel. Climb the mountain from there and you will find The Door of Shadows... Are you completely sure you want to do this?"

Link nodded once again, staring at Eldin. "This is for Midna... I'm sure."

"Very well..." Eldin said. "Good luck to you, Chosen Hero..." With that, the spirit faded.

Link turned and made his way through Kakariko Village. He headed out of the northern gate and walked westward, along the Kakariko Gorge. After a few minutes of walking he spotted the ladder down to the bottom. He ran over to it and climbed down it. After what seemed to be ten minutes, he finally reached the bottom. When he touched the earth, he made sure the ground was stable. He walked forward a few steps, noticing there were torches lit along the walls of the gorge.

"The spirits must have put them here for us to see..." Link said to Midna as she erupted from his shadow.

"Either way, this place is creepy..." she shivered. "Grab a torch so we can go... I want out of here..."

Link reached up and grabbed a torch. He began walking down the path, but soon came to realize, he was stepping in a bone graveyard! Link yelled when he looked down, seeing a skull looking up at him.

"Where did all the bones come from?!" he yelled, looking around at the massive pile of skeletons that decorated the ground. Then, he heard it. It was distant first, but it grew and grew. It was like someone beating on a drum... No, it was more like footsteps... Who, or what, in the world could be making something like that?

Before Link could open his mouth again, he saw a torch come around the corner up ahead. Only, this torch was thirty feet high and was the size of a tree.

"What the hell is that?!" Midna pointed at the torch.

Link strained his eyes to see past the torch. What he saw, he didn't like. Holding the giant torch was an extremely tall beast, it stood on two legs and had two arms, but only one eye. It had a small patch of hair on it's head that was bound into a small ponytail. It looked almost human, besides having a single eye, an extremely large nose and crooked, rotted, black teeth. The only clothes it had was a brown loincloth that looked like it belonged to a goat, but it was in full size, like the goat had just been ripped out of it's skin. In the monster's other hand was a club, that was even bigger than the torch it was holding.

Link and Midna looked at the beast then to each other and both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, shit..."

**Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope it was good, I liked the part with the thirty foot thing at the end. Giant cyclops. Just what Link needs, another enemy that's bigger than he is. Its amazing how all these big bad monsters get killed by a five and a half foot tall seventeen year old.**

**And I've recently discovered my time skip bar things don't show up, so from now on, I'll just have to put (Time break), unless someone wants to walk me through how to do it. Reviews are appreciated and thanks to the people who DO leave reviews.**


	2. Ruler of Death Mountain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters. Wish I did...**

**(A/N): Ok, chapter two... It would have been updated sooner, but I'm lazy... And yes, it's supposed to be "Cake-karaoke George" down there... And I brought someone from OoT back, you'll figure out who at the end. Read & review, please!**

**Ch.2: Ruler of Death Mountain**

"Who you be?" the beast's voice boomed. As Link thought, it's voice matched it's gruesome face. "Tell me who you be and me not kill!" he ordered.

"Uh... Hi!" Link greeted, faking cheerfulness as best he could. "My name is Link..." he laughed nervously. "This is my good friend Midna and we're..."

"Very scared!" Midna finished for him.

"So, now you know our names," he clapped his hands together. "May we please go to the other side of Death Mountain?"

"No!" the cyclops answered, quickly.

"Why not?!" Midna barked.

"I guardian of Cake-karaoke George! I say no one pass!" he wailed. "I let no one pass and if try to pass I crush!"

"The big lummocks can't even say the name right, how is he the guardian of the gorge?" Link whispered to Midna who was now hiding behind him.

Midna shrugged. She didn't care how he was guardian, she just wanted him gone.

"Fine..." Link growled. "Midna, get in my shadow..." he ordered. "I don't want you to get hurt..." She did as she was told, not wanting to get in Link's way. He pulled his sword and shield out, ready for a fight. His shield wouldn't really do him any good here, but it might come in handy. He had to throw the torch onto the ground. If the monster couldn't see him, he was better off, then.

"Alright, Tiny, if you don't let me pass, I'll just hack my way through you!" he yelled, from the dark of the gorge.

"You beat me?" the beast laughed, mockingly. "You puny! No beat Oggy, guardian of george!"

Link didn't have time to waste on this big excuse for a disfigured baby doll. He charged at the monster, preparing to slice through his legs. Link raised his sword. This would be over, quick. Link slashed, the sword connecting with the giant's leg. The Master Sword ricocheted off the beast's flesh, flying out of his hand, into the dark of the gorge.

"What?!" Link yelled, looking as his hand the best as he could. "Where'd it go? Where'd it go?!" he searched frantically for it.

"Link?" Midna called, from his shadow. "What is it?"

"My sword!" he answered. "I can't find it!"

"Its right next to you..." she said. "Its to your right, the handle is at the very tip of your right foot..."

Link slowly bent down. He felt around for it. She was right, but how? He gripped the handle and picked it up.

"I can see other thing's shadows from down here," she stated. "Just think of me as you eyes for the dark."

Link heard her giggle and turned his attention back to the ogre in front of him. He twirled his sword in his hand. It was more of a habit than anything. Link rushed the beast again, he had an idea this time. It wouldn't kill the thing, but it would cripple it. Link launched himself into the air, doing a flip as jumped. He came down hard.

"Ending Blow!" he yelled again as he came crashing down on the beast's left foot. The tip of the blade didn't even sink into his flesh. "What the -?"

Oggy kicked, sending Link through the air. Link screamed as he was sent into the wall, small rocks breaking off fell down on him.

"Ugh..." Link groaned as he picked himself up, off the ground.

"You alright, Link?" Midna asked, emerging from his shadow.

"I'm fine," ha answered. "Get back in my shadow..." he stared at her with what little light they had.

Midna nodded and sank into his shadow, once more. Link regained his stature and massaged his shoulders. He popped his neck and resumed his battle stance. He ran at the monster again. Maybe the Helm Splitter would work. He just had to get that high to try it out.

"Hey, Tiny!" Link called to him as he came to a stop right in front of the creature. "Bet you can't hit me with your big stick!"

Oggy made a grunt and looked around for the voice. It took him a few seconds to register that Link was right in front of him. He made a loud wail as he raised his club into the air, over his head. He swung down at Link, full force.

Link rolled out of the way, just in time. The club smashed into the ground, leaving a crater in it's wake. Link jumped on top of the club and ran up the monster's arm. Oggy dropped his club and used his hand to grab at Link, but Link dodged the giant hand by jumping over it. Link jumped off the cyclops's arm and swung his sword down, flipping in the process.

"Helm Splitter!" howled, soaring through the air. He couldn't use the shield, the enemy was way too high. He had to rely on just slashing his head wide open. The Master Sword came down, the blade still not cutting through the giant's skin. "Damn it to Hell!" Link cursed as he landed. "Why won't he bleed?!" he growled.

"Link, everything has a weak point..." Midna said. "All you have to do is look for it..."

"I know, Midna..." he replied. "Its just that, I can't see in the dark... The only light is the torches on the wall, his torch and mine, but I can't hold mine, even if I wanted, If he knows where I am then he'll come after me..."

"Well," she sighed. "That's all the advice I can give you... The only other thing I can tell you is, try to hit that big eye on his forehead... That, or get swallowed alive and rip him apart from the inside."

"I'll try that eye thing..." Link made a disgusted face at the thought of having to get out, from the other end. He sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back. He pulled his bow out, along with an arrow and bomb. "I don't want to kill him if I don't have to..." he said, tying the bomb to the end of the arrow and lighting it. He strung the bomb arrow. He had to time this just right if he was going to get past the guardian without killing him. Link watched the fuse on the bomb burn away. "Now!" he let go of the arrow. He watched it zip through the air, headed right for the giant's eye.

Right before it came in contact with the beast the bomb arrow was pushed away by the ogre's hand. The arrow flew off course and exploded, lighting the area area around it. The arrow was blown away and landed next to Link.

"No..." Link whispered, looking at the arrow. "He must have been able to see the fuse..." he growled. He strung another arrow, this time without a bomb on it. He let it fly strait for the cyclops's eye. Yet again, it was blocked. Link growled louder, then a thought struck him. The arrow was blasted away by the explosion the first time. That was it. The cyclops would just have to adjust being blind. Link was only going to blind it temporarily with blast powder from the bomb, but if he was going to resist then permanently blind was plan B.

Link had to do this perfect. The explosion wouldn't hurt his skin, Link knew that and the cyclops knew it, as well. Link tied another bomb to another arrow, a little farther up than where he usually tied it. He lit the fuse and waited. He let the arrow go when it burned down the right place. He watched it fly through the air towards the monster's gut. The beast laughed, know it would do no harm to him. As it got close to him, the bomb exploded, the force of the explosion forced the arrow to change direction and fly up. Oggy shrieked as the arrow came straight for him. The arrow pierced his eyeball, causing pain to surge through his body. He let out an ear shattering scream.

"I'm blinded!" he yelled as loud as he could. He stomped around, like a crazy form of a dance. "Help someone!"

"Link..." Midna said.

"No time for a lecture, we've got to move, now!" he told her. He put away his bow and ran full speed past Oggy. He ran for a few minutes and stopped to catch his breath. He could still hear the beast's screams of pain. There was a little more light at this point than there was where they had been. The gorge must have gotten shallower.

Midna emerged from his shadow once again and stared at him. Link stared back at her, breathing heavily.

"I... had to... Midna..." he gasped. "There was... no other... way..."

"I'm not mad, or upset..." she said, still staring. "Just surprised. I didn't know you were that smart..."

Link shook his head, still unable to breath normally. He had never run that fast for that long before. When he finally got to where he could breath right, he began walking the path again. After a few minutes a walking, he came to a tunnel that looked like the Hyrule Waterway. This must have been what Eldin meant by the path that was a tunnel. Link looked around before venturing inside of it.

(Time break)

Link had been walking for awhile, now. It had been two hours at the least. Death Mountain was a mountain, but Link had never thought it was this big. He continued walking, he had been thinking about the Shadow Realm. What was it exactly? Zelda and the light spirits said that it was an alternate Hyrule and that everyone was their exact opposite. Does that mean Zelda was a peasant and Link was the prince? That would take some getting used to.

Link continued walking. He was getting a bit tired, he had to admit, but he wanted to get out of that tunnel as quickly as possible. He had a bad feeling about being in it.

Link stopped dead in his tracks as a loud shriek echoed through the tunnel. He had heard that screech before.

"Master!" the voice practically screamed. "Oggy is blind!"

Link turned around to see the giant cyclops heading straight for him. Link dove out of the way, as he rushed past screaming bloody murder from the pain of his gouged out eye. Once he was past him, Link stood up and ran after him. Oggy had to be either fast, or he hadn't been waiting very long to run in this direction. Link ran full speed, but couldn't keep up the pace for too long. He could only run that fast for about ten minutes before getting a stitch in his side.

"At this rate..." Link gasped. "I'm not going to have... the energy... to survive in... the Shadow Realm..."

"Wait, Link..." Midna said, coming out of his shadow. She pointed in the direction they were going and spoke again. "That looks like the end of the tunnel!"

Link looked at where she was pointing. It looked like a door. Hopefully, there wasn't even more tunnels on the other side. He walked over to the door and put his hand on it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Link howled, yanking his hand back and waving it around. "Damn it! That's hot!" he whined, blowing on his hand.

He took his shield off his back and strapped it to his shoulder. He ran at full speed and tackled the door, it opened a bit, but not enough for him to get through. The door was large, it was big enough for two of that cyclops standing next to each other and tall enough for one to be stacked on top of another. Link rushed the door again, opening it even more, it was still not enough, though. He charged one last time, opening it just enough to burst through it.

He put his shield back on his back and looked around. There was a huge hardened platform in the middle of the huge room. The floor was nothing but a large pool of lava with that one pillar for a foot surface. Link looked over the pillar to see the giant on his knees, covering his pierced eye. He was in front of a large, flying serpent.

"Oh, Goddesses..." he gasped in a whispered tone. "That's the dragon from the Hero of Time legend..." He stared at her before speaking again. "The Subterranean Lava Dragon..." he gulped. "Volvagia..."

The dragon looked up at him. For a long time, neither one of them moved. Link stood completely still, afraid if he moved, she would attack. Slowly, he took a step backwards, heading for the door.

Without hesitating, she flew over Link and slammed the door shut behind him. Link turned quickly and looked at her, pulling his sword out of it's scabbard and his shield off his back. The dragon let out a loud screech.

"Be careful, Link..." Midna whispered from his shadow.

Link twirled his sword in his hand. How was he going to defeat this thing? In the legend, the Hero of Time had a large hammer to combat the dragon with., Link hadn't even come across anything like a hammer in his adventures. Maybe the ball and chain would work? Or there was the Dominion Rod. No, that only worked on certain statues. It was basically pointless on this new adventure.

The dragon inhaled. Link knew from the legend she could breathe fire. He put up his shield, in defense, as the dragon blew a hot blast of fire, straight at him. When she ran out of breath, Link looked over the shield. She was staring him down, her growl was ringing in his ears.

Quickly, Link put his sword and shield away and grabbed the ball and chain. He spun it, letting it build up momentum. One it got to the right speed, he let it go. Volvagia was confused, what was this boy doing? She saw him let the ball go and it flew right at her. Before she could react, the heavy ball smashed into her face. She went do onto the ground and Link found his opportunity. He retracted the ball and chain and put it away, then took his sword and shield back out. He ran to her and began slashing away at her face. She screeched in pain as the blade cut through her scales.

She knocked Link away with her tail, throwing him onto the pillar in the center of the room. There was no way off of it. Link was now stuck. He put his sword and shield away again and pulled the ball and chain back out. He began twirling it as he watched the dragon. When it got to the right speed, he let it go. It went straight for the dragon. Link waited for the sound of metal connecting with scales, but it didn't come. Volvagia had dodged the ball! She was now flying at Link, full speed. Link dropped the chain and waited for her. He spun around swiftly, pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

"Mortal Draw!" he screamed, slashing the dragon across the face. She spiraled into the dirt, in pain. Link rushed over to her and began slashing at her once more. She couldn't take much more of this. Once again, she flung Link away, and shot into the air.

She was angry now. She targeted the boy and zoomed down at him. Link was ready to repel her with his sword again. She came closer and closer. Link brought his sword up and prepared to swing. Right as the dragon came into swinging distance she turned, causing Link to miss. He claw was farther down her body, but by the time Link had realized it, it was far too late. Her claw came in contact with Link's torso. She knocked him back and knocked the wind out of him.

"Link!" Midna called.

"I'm fine." he stood back up. "I'll be alright, don't worry..."

Volvagia was coming again and he knew it. She was coming at him from behind, but that wasn't going to stop him from finishing her off. She came right behind him, he knew what she was trying to do. She was going to throw him into the lava. He wasn't going down without a fight. She closed in on him, she was only about two feet from him when he back flipped, landing on her neck, right below her head. He cut her face again, and again she went down onto the floor. Link continued slashing at her face over and over again. She was so worn out she couldn't even pick her tail up to throw him away again. Link jumped off of her and jumped into the air.

"Ending Blow!" he yelled as he came down. He pulled his sword out of her skull and sheathed it.

Volvagia started jerking around. She was screeching over and over again. She flew into the air, squealing as loud as possible. She flew around madly, breathing fire constantly. She flew in circles, eventually setting herself aflame. She began to slowly burn away, practically screaming as she disintegrated. Link watched as she fell to the ground, burning. Once she was gone Oggy called out to her.

"Master?" he called, whimpering. "Master?!" He began feeling around for her in attempt to find her. "Where are you Mast – Aiigh!" he yelped, falling off the pillar. There was a distinct sizzling sound after slashing noise. Link winced as he figured out what had happened. He saw another door across the room and began walking for it.

"You... may have beaten me..." a weak voice called from behind him. "But I will live on..." Link knew it was the dragon. "I am immortal... I will live forever... However, I can not defeat the hero... This is the second time... I was beaten by... the Barer of Courage..." she breathed. "This is my mountain... I am sorry for... fighting against you... I was ordered, by... the light spirits... to protect the... Door of Shadows... but if... you are the Hero... then they must have meant for you to... go there... and stop the person who is... planning to invade the Light Realm..." She stopped for a breath, "Please, I am not an evil dragon... when I fought against... the Hero of Time... I was under Ganondorf's... control... Please... you have... to save... Hyrule from... the evil tyrant who... controls the Shadow Realm..."

"Looks like, I don't have a choice," Link turned. "If Hyrule's in any danger, it's my duty to protect it, but I still have to find a cure for my best friend's curse. She needs me and I won't let her down." Link began walking for the door again.

This was it. No more obstacles. It was just a strait shot to the top of Death Mountain. Link walked out of the door, and saw the stairs leading to the top. No going back.

**(A/N) Yeah! Second chapter up and running! This one took awhile. I had actually remembered the "Subterranean Lava Dragon Volvagia" thing from Ocarina of Time. She was the easiest to remember. Well, I said this story was action packed, didn't I? I wasn't kidding, ya know! I hope you guys like this one! I know I did! Be expecting an update on LoZ:Vacation, next. I'll be going back and forth on these stories.**


	3. The Boy Without A Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, nor any of it's characters.**

**(A/N) Alright, chapter three... Please, leave reviews for this. The only reason I posted stories on here is so people will tell me what they think of my writing. My thanks go to those who review. I'll admit, I'm not much of a writer, more of a cartoonist. This place is for stories though so I can't post my drawings on here... Oh well... Anyway, onto the story.**

**Ch.3: The Boy Without A Shadow**

Link made the last leap to the top of Death Mountain. In front of him, stood a large door. It had patterns and designs he had never seen before. It looked foreign, to say the least. He walked to it slowly, almost hypnotized by it. Midna came from his shadow, startling him for a brief moment.

"Link..." she spoke, hovering a few inches in front of him. "I... I want to thank you..." she said, barely above a whisper. "I just don't understand why you're so nice to everyone, though, Link... I mean, when we first met, you didn't even know me and you helped me from the start..."

Link thought for a second. He knew why he did it for Midna, now, but why did he do it for her from the start? "Maybe, I'm just nice..." he shrugged. "That's not really the point, though... I'm doing it and that's all that matters, right?" He gave her a smile. Midna smiled also and nodded. She moved out of his way and he walked towards the door once more. It looked as big as the doors the Hyrule Castle Gates. Link pushed the handle down and pushed the door in.

It swung open easier than he expected. He guessed that it was probably because it was just created and the hinges hadn't even had time to rust. Through the door was nothing but darkness. Link gulped. This was worth it. This was for Midna. He stepped into the shadows, unsure of what was going to happen. He felt dizzy, suddenly. He stumbled, trying not to fall. He groaned and looked at Midna. She seemed fine, but that was probably because she was used to this darkness, or perhaps something close to it. Link was barely used to the Twilight, he couldn't handle this right away.

He couldn't handle it, he fell onto his hands and knees.

"Link!" he heard Midna call. "Link, are you alright?" she sounded muffled. He knew this feeling all too well. The shadows must be a strong energy to handle if the Master Sword was having trouble fending off the darkness. "What's wrong? Say something!" her voice was becoming clearer. The Master Sword must be winning the battle over the dark evil surrounding them. "Link?!" she nearly screamed.

"Calm down, Midna..." he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He stood up, shaking off the drowsiness. "Just a little dizzy..." he straightened up. Midna hovered over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. No matter what the circumstances he always was kind to her. That was one thing that she lo- No. She didn't, did she? He was a light being and she was a Twili. Light and Shadow can't mix, everyone knew it, so why should she even try?

Link looked at Midna, she was staring at the ground, obviously deep in thought. He wrapped one arm around her, interrupting her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, a bit surprised by his actions. He smiled at her and she smiled back, this must have been his way of telling her that everything was going to be fine.

Midna perched herself on Link's shoulder and he began walking. Link looked around, so this was the famous Shadow Realm? It looked almost exactly like Hyrule in the Light Realm, only they sky was red. Somehow, though, they were in Hyrule Field.

"Where should we go first?" Link looked at Midna.

"The Mirror Chamber, if this place is almost exactly like Hyrule, there should still be a Mirror of Twilight," she replied, looking back at him. She floated off of his shoulder and began to warp. After a few seconds she sighed. "I can't warp us, Link, there isn't a warp point..."

"Then let's get to walking..." Link said, looking in the direction of the Gerudo Desert. It wasn't long before Midna began complaining.

"When are we going to get there?" she huffed, obviously bored. She did like riding on Link's shoulder, she had to admit, but she was getting tired of just sitting. "Can't you call your horse?" she sighed.

"I could..." Link admitted. "But then my shadow will most likely be with her and I want to avoid all contact with anyone from this realm."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Why? You could easily take all of Hyrule's army!"

"Midna..." Link grumbled. "Light Hyrule's army is weak and most of the soldiers are scared to do any fighting, am I correct?"

"I suppose..." she answered.

"Everyone in this realm is the _exact_ opposite from the people when know back home," he pointed out. "Just think, if our soldiers are scared and weak, what do you think this place's soldiers will be like?" he spoke, arching his eyebrow.

"Nearly unstoppable..." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear her.

"Exactly," he said. "As strong as I am, Midna, I'd be no match for a whole army where one person is as skilled as I am..."

Midna sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Link was right. Why couldn't anything be easy for them? For once, she'd like to run into the bad guys' hide out, kill everyone and make it back with time for milk and cookies. She, probably wouldn't do any of the fighting, but Link could accomplish that. It'd make everything easier and she'd like to get used to it.

(Later that day...)

Link pushed a branch out of his way as he walked through the forest. This was absurd, why couldn't he find the path? This was Midna's fault. All because she wanted that damned shortcut. He just_ had _to please his Twilight Princess. Look where that got him. While Midna was comfortably seated upon his shoulder, he had to trek an extra few miles to find the path he was supposed to follow from the start.

"I thought you knew Hyrule like the back of your hand..." Midna mocked.

"Not the forests..." he sighed. "You made me come all the way out here, just to find a shortcut that doesn't exist!"

"Well, if it doesn't exist then you just have to deal with it," she huffed.

Link rolled his eyes. "You're the one to be talking? What if this thing to break you curse doesn't exist? What if the Light Spirits lied to us and just wanted me to defeat the evil ruler of the Shadow Realm?!" he growled. Midna didn't say anything for awhile. He looked up at her, she looked like she was about to cry. "No, Midna... I didn't mean that... I'm sorry..." he stares up at her. He sat on the ground, pulling Midna into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't meant to say that, I'm just a little agitated about having to go all this way for nothing..."

"What if you're right...?" she whimpered. "What if you did come all this way for nothing and the Light Spirits just wanted you to do their dirty work?"

"Don't say that..." he scolded. "That whatever-it-is is out there somewhere, I know it is and I don't want anyone, not even me, telling my Twilight Princess that she will forever be a cursed imp."

Midna looked up at him, a bit surprised at what he just said. Not that he didn't want anyone telling her that the remedy wasn't out there, but at him calling her _his_ Twilight Princess.

"_My_ hero..." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And just what makes you so sure, I'm _yours_, Princess?" Link smirked.

"You defeated Zant for me and you tried to lift my curse, counting this time, twice; therefor, you are _my_ hero," she crossed her arms and nodded, with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he had his mouth open, but she spoke before he could. "If you even say one thing about the citizens of Hyrule, I will personally see to it that you'll change your mind..." she poked his chest with her finger.

"Alright, alright..." he chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm yours."

"Damn right," she huffed, her mischievous smile on her face.

"Think it's time to set up camp?" he asked her, looking up at the sky. The normal daytime sky in this realm was red, he'd figured that much out, but the sky was now yellow and it was turning white. Small black dots were visible, now, Link assumed those were stars. He looked back down at Midna who was nodding.

Midna floated out of his lap, into the air next to him. He got off the ground and resumed walking. He still had to look for a place to stay the night. A few minutes later he saw a cave, it wasn't too far away and it was deep in the woods, or so he expected.

Link picked up a few sticks before heading to the cave. He put them all in a pile and Midna set them on fire with some of her magic. He laid back and closed his eyes. He felt Midna lay on top of him and snuggled into him for warmth. He placed his hand on top of her and soon, they were both asleep.

(Later...)

Link's eyes shot open at the sound of twigs snapping. Midna had rolled off of his stomach and was now clinging onto his side. He sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping imp. Unlike, his home, the nights here were bright as the Light Realm's days. There was someone standing outside the cave. Link stood up, grabbing his shield and sword. He stared at the boy, he didn't look normal. He didn't look Hylian, but he did look partially human. He had a tail, a wolf tail. His ears were furry and pointy. Both, his ears and tail were black. He had large fangs, they were long enough to show, even with his mouth shut. He had human hands, but his fingernails were extremely sharp and pointy. His eyes were golden, just like the golden wolf's fur. His hair was black and was about as long as Link's

"Can I help you?" Link asked, equipping his shield and sword.

The boy tilted his head. Link noticed his ears twitching. Link looked a bit shocked as the boy made his way over to him and began sniffing him. He seemed kind of skittish, every time Link moved, he'd jump back, then ease his way forward to sniff Link again. After a few minutes of sniffing he wagged his tail, smiling.

"Give me your hat!" the boy nearly shouted, pointing at Link.

"What?" Link asked, barely above a whisper.

"Give me your hat!" he said again, still pointing at Link. "Give me it, NOW!"

Shocked, Link threw the boy his hat. He watched at the boy put it on and trotted around in circles. He sat on the ground after a while and began scratching his ear with his foot. He stood back up quickly and thrusted his arm out, towards Link.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm TJ!"

"Hello..." Link replied. "I'm Link..." Link shook the boy's hand, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"Link...?" they two boys her a groan. It was Midna. She hovered out of the cave, sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "I don't think its daytime here, yet..." she moaned, stretching.

TJ immediately went to sniffing her. Caught off guard, she let out a yelp. She froze unsure of what was going on. He sniffed all around her, her hair, her arms, her stomach, her back and even -

_**SMACK!**_

Midna turned quickly and slapped the boy across the face. He looked up at her, slightly confused, but not phased by her strike.

"Midna!" Link scolded. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He was sniffing my butt!" she yelled, pointing at the boy.

"Sorry..." he whimpered. "I'm a werewolf, its my instinct to sniff the genitals of the opposite sex, to get to know them better, I can't help it..."

"You got a little _too_ familiar..." Midna grumbled, now rubbing her stinging hand. It hurt her hand when she hit him, but he acted like he didn't even feel it. What was this kid made of? "Well, I guess it'll be ok, you noticed I was a girl before Link did, anyway..." She looked over at Link, who grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway..." Link shook his head. "Your name is TJ, right?" The boy nodded. "What exactly are you? I've never seen someone like you," Link asked.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm from a different dimension, so that's why I don't look like everyone else here, but you don't look like everyone else, either, so are you from another world, too?" TJ replied.

"Kinda," Link answered. "I'm from the Light Realm, my friend, here, Midna, is from the Twilight Realm, she's it's princess. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a place called Earth," TJ said, wagging his tail. "Its a lot different from this place. There, the sky is blue in the daytime and the nights are black with small white things in it called stars."

"That's the Light Realm, but how did you get here?" Midna questioned.

"Um..." TJ looked up and rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm not sure really, there was this... thing and it... attacked me and my... " Link and Midna noticed him take a deep breath. He looked a bit sad. "That person... whoever that person was took her from me..." he growled. "She's with that person... So, I'm trying to find her."

"Who's _her_?" Link asked.

"My mate," TJ answered. "She's not a werewolf though, I'm the last of my kind, she's something called a vampire, do you know what that is?"

Both Midna and Link nodded.

"What brings you to this... place?" TJ looked at them.

"Midna, is under a curse, we came to find the cure for it, but then we figured out about the evil tyrant controlling the Shadow Realm, so, not only are we here on and search and find mission, we came to prevent an attack on our land." Link explained.

"I know how you can break your curse," TJ confessed. Midna's eyes widened. "I'll be glad to help you, but you've got to help me first..."

"What?! Give me one reason I should help you!" Midna exploded.

"One: I know how to break your curse and if you want the info on it, you'll help me. Two: The _only_ way you can break your curse is by helping me. You see, I need your help to free my mate from the person who kidnapped her, and she's the only person who can break any curse," TJ explained, looking Minda in the eye. "Besides," he continued. "I'm sure you can use my help anyway to beat the person you're trying to kill."

Midna looked at Link, who shrugged. Link turned to TJ and spoke. "Looks like you've got yourself some company." TJ smiled.

"Why does he have your hat, Link?" Midna asked, looking TJ. TJ handed it back quickly, and smiled innocently. "Ok..." Midna said, a bit confused. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, so, Link, keep the wolfboy away from my butt..." TJ laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

(Elsewhere...)

A door swung open, a figure walked through, dressed like Link, except his clothes were black. He bowed in front of another figure sitting in a large chair.

"Princess..." he said.

"What do you want, Link? I'm very busy..." the girl hissed.

"I captured the girl as you requested, Princess," he replied. "The vampire?"

"That's the one, bring her in," the girl smiled sinisterly.

A cage was dragged into the room. Inside it was a girl, she had long black hair and pink eyes. She had fangs that stuck out of her mouth and claws that were very sharp. The Princess looked at the girl. The vampire looked frightened.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded to know.

"Simple, my dear girl," the princess smirked. "You're the bait for that werewolf boy."

"Leave TJ alone!" the girl screamed. "Whatever you need him for, use me! Keep TJ out of it!"

"We can't use you for this..." the princess got up from her throne and walked to the girl's cage. "We need his energy and he's got a lot more of it than you do..." she cackled.

(Then next morning...)

Link yawned, sitting up and stretching. He rubbed his eyes after popping his back. He looked around the cave. Where was TJ? The sky was red, signaling daylight, but he was nowhere to be found. Link looked at Midna, who was still asleep on the ground next to him. He stood up and went to go search for the werewolf. Link stepped out of the cave and looked around. He noticed TJ punching and kicking through the air at nothing in particular.

Link walked over to him and watched him. He must have been training. He watched TJ turn on his heel and backhand a tree. The portion of the tree, where he hit, was blown to pieces, and the tree feel over. TJ, then, raised his hand and wiped sweat off his forehead. He looked over at Link.

"How long you been there?" TJ asked, walking over to him.

"Few seconds, give or take," Link shrugged. "What are you training for?"

"Just to do it," TJ answered. "I've been thinking about _her_ and it pushes me to get stronger, so I can rescue her."

"You mind telling me about her?" Link tilted his head.

TJ smiled and sat on the ground. He laid back, supporting his head with his arms. "She's one of a kind," TJ began as Link sat next to him. "Her name is Snow, she's a vampire, like I told you. She can do this thing with her powers, its cool... literally, she can make ice. Its sort of like... this..." TJ sat up and extended his hand. In his palm and flame built itself. It was a black fire, though and it may have been small, but the heat from it was intense.

"You can do magic?" Link asked.

"Its not magic," TJ explained. "Its made of my spiritual energy, I'm not very sure how I do it, but I can't do magic, so I know that's not it." The flame in his hand shaped itself into a small wolf form. It's tail wagged before it changed again. "I can do lots of things with this, but my mate's favorite would be this..." TJ shaped the flame into a heart, it pulsed with his own heartbeat. He closed his hand, causing the heart to vanish.

"Hey, that's pretty cool, can you use it as an attack?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, but in the forest, might not be the best place to do it..." TJ chuckled nervously. "So... Do you have anybody that you'd do anything for, like write a song, for her, shout out that you love her from the highest building, break her curse?!"

Link turned red at that last one, knowing full well, what TJ was getting at. Link eyed the cave, making sure Midna was still asleep.

"Y-yeah..." Link replied, looking back at TJ. TJ was giving Link a suspicious look. "What?!"

"I know a certain boy who has this thing for imps..." he grinned. Link blushed even more. "I should tell Midna..." he stood up. Link pulled him by the tail, forcing him back onto the ground.

"Who said it was Midna that I loved?" Link stared at him.

"Well, you did, of course," TJ smiled innocently. "Besides, you know you want to get her in a lip-lock."

"Shut up..." Link stood up and walked back towards the cave. Laughing, TJ stood up and walked after him.


	4. His Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, TJ and Snow are mine though, so, no stealy.**

**(A/N) Ok, so, reviews are wanted, PLEASE LEAVE THEM!! I kind lied I guess, I'm supposed to be updating on LoZ: Vacation, but... I wanted to work on this one! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!! Ahem! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ch.4:His Worst Nightmare**

After Midna had woken up, the trio left their small cave in the woods. With the help of TJ they finally escaped the endless sight of trees. TJ didn't know his was around Hyrule as well as Link did, but he managed to sniff their way out.

Midna was a bit disturbed by the werewolf. Maybe it was just the butt sniffing thing, she wasn't sure, but he weirded her out. He actually seemed nice, but she'd rather just keep her rump pointed at a nice direction away from him.

TJ was leading them, he didn't even know where they were going, but he was going there. He stopped and turned around to Link and Midna. They watched him as he smiled at them and twitched his ears before speaking.

"You two hungry?" he asked.

Midna opened her mouth to protest, but was rudely and surprisingly interrupted by her stomach. Blushing, she turned away, preventing both boys to see her face. Link and TJ laughed before one of them spoke.

"Alright, Princess," TJ chuckled. "Hold your glowing tattoos, I'll be right back..." With that said he took off, into the forest.

While he was gone, Link sat on a nearby rock, waiting for his return.

"He freaks me out..." Midna huffed, landing in Link's lap.

"Who, TJ?" Link laughed as she nodded, crossing her arms. "He doesn't seem that bad, I actually like him, he's pretty cool..."

"I mean, well, he does seem nice, its just that...well..." she stammered.

"You mean the butt thing?" he laughed again.

"Yes, that's personal space!" she shot back.

"You don't have to worry, he only did that to get to know you, he won't do it again, I'm sure," Link replied. "Would you rather it be me?" he joked.

"Just try it, Hero and my foot will be getting to know _you_!" she barked. Link continued to laugh.

Minutes later, TJ jumped out of the forest, startling Midna out of her half sleep. In his hand he had a full grown deer. Holding it up for them to see, he smiled. He used his claws and ripped the head of the deer off, letting the blood drain from the corpse. Once the blood stopped, TJ made a small fire on the ground. Link made a roasting pole to hang the carcass on. After the meat cooked they began eating. As they ate, Midna became curious about the black flame that was roasting the deer. She reached out to feel the heat from it, but before she even got near it, the fire burnt her hand.

"Ouch!" she hissed, yanking her hand back.

"What is it, Midna?" Link asked, chewing on his food.

"I burnt my hand..." she whined, blowing on it.

"Come here," TJ interrupted, motioning for Midna to approach him.

She looked at Link who nodded. Slowly, she made her way over to him. He forced her to sit on the ground and took her burnt hand. Swallowing a large amount of meat, he took her small hand in his left hand. He placed his right hand over her hand and closed his eyes. His hands began to give off a black aura. Midna felt the pain in her hand disappear as the aura did.

TJ removed his hand from hers and opened his eyes. "You gotta be careful around Shadowflame," he said, taking a bite of meat. "If you... get burnt... by it, the burn... won't go away... on it's own..." he said, while chewing.

Midna looked at her hand, examining it for a burn mark or scar, but found nothing. She looked up at TJ and smiled.

"Th-thanks..." she said. She, then, resumed eating. She needed food, too, and was probably the hungriest out of all of them.

Once they were done eating they began walking again. TJ still didn't know where they were headed, but he was still leading the pack.

"You're sure you know where you're going?" Link asked.

TJ opened is mouth to say something, but stopped to think. "Nope," he said and continued walking. "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

"To the desert, but we have to go to Lake Hylia, first," Link answered. "Its the only way to get to the desert."

TJ not once looked back at them. He heard them and understood where to go. He sniffed the air, searching for the scent of water. He pointed east and looked back at them, smiling.

"We're close," he said. "If we run, we can make it there in five minutes, tops."

Link nodded and looked at Midna. She nodded too and produced the gem that turned Link into a wolf. She touched his forehead with it, the black aura surrounded him and he fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was in wolf form. Link looked up at TJ who was looking at him a bit confused.

"He's no werewolf," Midna said. "He can turn wolf, though."

TJ shrugged and began to walk toward Lake Hylia. He saw Link trot past him, so, he jogged to keep up. Link ran faster, slowly easing away from TJ. The werewolf ran faster, also. He caught up with Link quickly. Soon, both were running at full speed and poor Midna was holding on for dear life. They finally reached Lake Hylia, TJ skidded to a halt and Link trotted up beside him.

"I win!" TJ laughed, not seeming tired at all. Link on the other hand, was panting his tongue off.

Midna turned Link back into his human form and he fell onto the ground. He was breathing hard, while wiping sweat from his forehead. He stood up after a minute and looked at TJ who was bouncing around on one foot.

"Want another race?" he asked Link.

"No..." Link gasped for air. "Besides... we need to get to the lake..."

"Aww..." TJ pouted. He helped Link up and they made there way to what was supposed to be Falbi's hut. Inside, there were cuccos galore. Link walked over to the person in charge. He looked like Falbi, but his clothes were dark colors and his skin was black, like a shadow.

"Bad morning..." he greeted. His voice was dark, it wasn't anything like the Falbi in the Light Realm.

"We want a ride down the the Lake," Link said.

"That'll be two-hundred rupees," he said. "Each," he added, with a grin.

"What?!" Link shouted. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then you, your freak," he gestured to TJ. "And your... _thing_..." he looked at Midna. "Won't be going down to that lake any time soon..." he chuckled.

"I'm not a _thing_!" Midna screeched.

Link felt something snag on him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed his sword was missing. He turned around and looked for it, when he turned, he noticed TJ was gone, too! He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Look, old man..." it was TJ's voice. Link turned to see the werewolf pinning the evil Falbi against the wall with is foot, holding the tip of the Master Sword up to his throat. "You can live throughout the day, or you can die, right now." Link was shocked. He had his back turned for a few seconds, not to mention he didn't even hear Falbi hit the wall. "Whether you live or die is decided by your choice, if you let us pass, you live, if you've got a problem with us getting through here, you die..."

Link had never seen TJ this serious before. If he were on the sharp end of that sword, he knew what he'd pick.

"Alright! Alright! You can go!" Falbi yelled in fear. TJ grinned and grabbed Falbi by his shirt. "What are you doing?! I said, you could go!"

"I know," TJ chuckled, a grin stuck on his face. "But that was business, this is for fun..." He held Falbi up, by his shirt and tossed him over the balcony. Link and Midna heard a long scream, then a splash. TJ handed Link back his sword and jumped off the balcony. Midna's and Link's eyes widened. Didn't he know you were supposed to use a cucco? They looked off the balcony and saw him standing on top of the water.

"Hurry up!" he shouted to them. Link grabbed a cucco and jumped off the ledge. He floated down to the "Isle of Riches", or what it would have been if it was the Light Realm. Here, it had monsters on every level. He landed on the bottom level, seeing as there weren't any enemies on it. He ran across the rafts, leading to the canon that was run by Fyre.

The three stood in front of the clown. Link was staring at him, weirdly and Midna was watching TJ stare at his hand as he rubbed it. She noticed his hand had burn marks on it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Link's voice.

"Oasis flight," he snapped. "One hundred rupees for all three of us."

"Sorry, fella, no can do," he snickered. "One hundred rupees each passenger."

Link heard TJ growl. The werewolf pushed his way in front of Link and grabbed Fyre by the throat. Link noticed the burn marks on his hand, as well.

"Let. Us. Through. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." he barked, putting emphasis on each word.

"Y-y-yeah... Sure, fella..." Fyre choked. "Enter... the door and I'll... send you off..."

"Send us the wrong way and _no one_ will find your body..." TJ growled, letting go of the man.

The three walked into the canon and waited. The door shut behind them. Fyre walked over to the crank with a scowl on his face. The grabbed the crank and turned it, getting faster and faster. The canon lifted up and pointed towards the desert. It shot them, Link always screamed while flying through the air, mostly out of enjoyment. TJ didn't scream; however, he had to admit, it was pretty fun. Midna retreated into Link's shadow. She was completely against canon travel.

Link stood up, dusting the sand off his tunic. Midna had come out of his shadow, and was hovering near him. TJ was stretching his legs nearby. Link looked at Midna who smiled at him, then to TJ who had his back to him. Link looked towards Arbiter's Grounds. Through the red sky, he saw the Mirror Chamber.

"Let's move it..." Link said, walking towards the building. "We don't want to get stuck in this heat..."

(Elsewhere...)

"Help me!" a girl screamed from her cage.

"No use, no one's coming..." a black figure chuckled.

"Who... who are you...?" the girl backed away from the figure, who, she had just realized was there.

The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal his identity. He had on a black tunic and a strange black hat. The white parts of his eyes were black, his pupils were red and his hair was black. His skin was also black, the color one a person's shadow. He had a sword and shield on his back and black pants with black boots. His fingerless gloves were black, too.

"You can call me..." he chuckled. "Dark..."

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Just to know your name, pretty lady..." the guy had an evil look on his face.

"My name... i-is Snow..." she whimpered.

"You'll do fine as bait..." Dark laughed. "I have pressing matters to attend to, so scream all you like, I'll be torturing you boyfriend until he decides to cooperate, and I know _exactly_ where he's at..." He smirked and walked out of the door.

Snow slumped in the corner of the cell she was in.

"TJ..." she whispered. "Please, be careful out there..."

(Gerudo Desert...)

Link wiped sweat from his forehead as he dragged his feet through the desert sands. TJ was right behind him, panting like crazy. Midna was handing over Link's shoulder groaning from the heat. They couldn't keep going like this. Link fell over, Midna toppled off his shoulder in front of him onto the ground.

"C'mon Link..." TJ groaned. "Midna?" He looked at both of them. They weren't unconsious, just extremely tired. TJ helped Link up and threw Link's arm around his neck. This was the best they could do for now. TJ picked Midna up, he'd have to carry both of them, she was to tired to even float. "Link...?" he called, straining to hold him up in that position. "Get up..." It was no use. Link and Midna were both fading fast. "Only one thing to do..." TJ sighed, letting Link fall to the ground and placed Midna on top of him.

TJ got on all fours and began digging. After a few minutes, he had dug a trench deep enough for all three of them to fit in, with a little room to spare. TJ dragged Link into the hole and carried Midna next to him. He sat down and closed his eyes.

_TJ opened his eyes and saw a big room. To his left was Link. Next to Link there was a woman, she was as tall as Link and himself. She had blue skin and her hair was orange. She looked beautiful, but there was something familiar about her. And where was Midna? TJ looked around, but didn't see her. Who he did see, made his heart stop._

_On the floor, in front of him was a girl. She had long black hair and pink eyes. Her eyes were open, but they couldn't see anything. She had a large wound straight through her stomach, a trail of blood was coming from her mouth._

"_Snow..." he said, breathlessly, feeling the sting of tears push on the back of his eyes. "No..." he whispered. "She can't be..." Link and the blue woman looked over at him. "SNOW!!" he screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Please, wake up!" Link placed a hand on TJ's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, TJ, but she's -" Link began to say._

"_Shut up!" TJ wailed. "She can't be..." he whimpered. Holding her body close to him. "She can't die, she wasn't supposed to..."_

"_I know its hard, TJ, but its true, she did it so save you..." the blue woman interjected._

"_She was pregnant..." TJ whispered. "She was going to have my pups... OUR pups..."_

"_I'm sorry, TJ, but..." she spoke again. She felt sorry for him. It would have been different if the poor girl wasn't pregnant, but she had to realize, he just lost his family, they might have been unborn, but they were still alive, before this tragedy._

"_T...TJ..." a weak voice spoke. TJ opened his eyes to see Snow looking up at him. "I... love... you..." she smiled weakly._

"_I love you, too..." he whispered, tears still falling down his cheeks. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the blood on them. It was her own blood, he knew the taste of it, by heart. He pulled back and looked at her._

_She smiled at him one last time before whispering. "I'll... always... love... you..." she said weakly. Her body went limp after that._

"_I'll always love you, too..." TJ sobbed._

"Snow!" TJ sat up quickly, his eyes opening as fast as they could. Midna and Link were disturbed from their sleep as TJ yelled.

"TJ...?" Link groaned, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the werewolf. TJ almost looked scared. Scratch that, he _was _scared. His bangs were drenched in sweat, but Link had a pretty good idea that it wasn't from the desert heat. His eyes were red, too and he had tear streaks coming from them. He had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Midna interrupted Link's train of thought. TJ shook his head, not saying anything. His eyes were wide and he was baring his teeth. He was looking down at his hands, which were trembling. "Something is wrong, what is it?" she asked. He shook his head again.

"TJ..." Link scolded. "Clearly, something is wrong, what is it?"

"Just a... a bad dream..." he whispered, loud enough for them to hear. He looked up at the sky, it was white, signaling nighttime in this realm. "Time to go..." he stood up and walked out of the trench.

**Alright, fourth chapter. Sorry for those who were looking forward to a Vacation update. It'll be next though, so don't worry. Reviews are welcomed, so be nice and leave one. And if you don't like the story, don't review. Why would you read it if you don't like it, anyway? I guess that's all my ranting done for this chapter.**


	5. I LIVE!

**Guys guys! Okay, I got something for all of you! I'M ALIVE!!!!! 8D ...That wasn't it... But seriously! I'm going to take a poll on something! Check my profile for the details! I gotta get to work! You'll have an update soon! Peace out!**

**-TJ**


End file.
